Sweet Aromas
by Tori Kyon Hime
Summary: Will a party and a game of spin the bottle change the way Hinata thinks about Kiba? Oneshot kibaxhinata


"Thank you, Sakura." I said as I accepted an invitation to her all-night party. I knew Hinata was going, so I was sure to go. To me, all that matters is Akamaru, winning, and Hinata. She is beautiful and talented, and best of all, she actually _cares _unlike most of the kunoichi in the Leaf village. The party at Sakura's house was my big chance to actually spend some quality time with Hinata. The party was from 8:00 to 12:00 or later, and I wanted to be my best for it. Once I was ready, I left with the best of hope, Akamaru barking right behind me.

**At The Party…**

Sakura's house was huge, and decorations were hung everywhere. I was the first one to arrive, so I sat on a couch and tried to lay low. As it is, Sakura doesn't favor me, so I didn't want to make a big deal. I just sat and waited. Akamaru was getting fidgety, but I couldn't let him spoil it for me. I wanted to actually do something right for once, and impressing Hinata would make a big step towards a bigger relationship than just being 'friends'.

After a good 10-15 minutes I could smell the scents of other people arriving. _sniff sniff_ Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived. _Sniff sniff._ Tenten Neji and Shino had gotten here too. And _sniff_ so had Hinata! I could smell her pleasant aroma. I was glad the others were finally here. Now, we could actually have some fun.

The others burst in through the door, making the room about 10 times as loud as it was before. Naruto was running around, chasing Sakura, while Neji and Tenten were making conversation in the corner of the room. Shino was getting something to drink, while Hinata was sitting alone in a chair by the television. I was going to go talk to her, but I was too nervous. Her aroma was sweet, and I loved to smell it, although it just kept reminding me that I should make conversation. Soon Sakura came to the rescue.

"OK everybody, it's time to play Dance Dance Revolution!" She yelled. Even though I am a bit embarrassed to admit, I love playing dance dance revolution. I mean, what's not to love in an arrow-following dance game? Nevermind .headdesk

As Sakura hooked it up to the television, I noticed everyone get hyped up for the game. I did too. After all, it was just my luck that they would play this game, and it was time for me to prove my dancing skills. Hinata would be impressed. After all, girls like when guys can dance and stuff. No sweat.

Sakura announced that Sasuke would face Naruto first. This was going to be big, I thought. Sasuke and Naruto were rivals, and they would compete no matter what. First, Sakura set the level. Medium. Medium was pretty easy for me, but I didn't know if the others were any good at this game. I would just sit back and watch the show.

As the game started up, I noticed Hinata was staring at Naruto, a blush across her face. I frowned. Did Hinata really have a crush on him? Every time she saw him, she would blush and smile. But when it came to me, she wouldn't even show any emotion. She seemed to think I didn't exist. But why? Naruto always rejected her and I was always so kind. So how did this love triangle form?

I was lost in thought while they were dancing away. Akamaru was playing along as well, barking and running in circles. Hinata started cheering for Naruto, but he didn't seem to notice. Soon, the battle was over, and Naruto had won. Hinata starting cheering like crazy, and I guess I can say that I did feel a bit jealous. Well, I was next.

"Looks like it's me versus dog boy." Naruto exclaimed. He laughed, but I just frowned. I tried to keep my cool, as I knew Hinata was watching. Her smell was beautiful, and it kept filling my nostrils, making me feel at peace. I sighed. Now was my chance to show off.

"Sakura, put it on Extremely Hard mode, please." She looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face, but she obeyed anyway.

Soon, the game was on, and Naruto and I frantically hurried to follow the arrows. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I tried to beat him. It was fun either way. After 5 minutes of nonstop dancing, I finally beat Naruto.

I rested my hands on my knees, and smiled, and panted, and smiled some more knowing that I had beaten Hinata's crush.

Naruto scowled at me. He then pushed me to the side, trying to be funny, but I landed on one of Sakura's glass vases, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Naruto!!!! When I'm through with you, you'll be in more pieces then that vase is!" Sakura screeched. She cracked her knuckles.

"If you do that, then your going straight to hell-" Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura heard and got even angrier.

"I mean Hello Sakura! Did I tell you how pretty you look today?" This didn't convince her. She grabbed a kunai and started chasing him around the house.

"Do you know how much that vase cost? It was imported straight from the Village Hidden in the Stones! It cost a fortune!" She caught his collar and smiled evily.

Ino suddenly grabbed both of them. "Stop it, both of you! Let's settle this with a nice calming game of Spin The Bottle". Okay?"

Kiba was waiting to hear that. Maybe, he and Hinata could be paired up! "Let's play!" He eagerly said, a little more enthusiastically than he had intended.

**Spin The Bottle….**

"OK" Sakura sighed as she gave the bottle it's first spin. It landed on Ino.

"Ino, look's like you're up first." She said, Ino giving a slight grin.

Sakura gave the bottle another whirl, and it slowly came to a stop on….. Shino. Wow.

"Wait, how did that happen? I was supposed to be with Sasuke!" She whined. Hesitantly, she leaned forward towards Shino, unzipped his huge jacket and gave him a small peck. She wiped her mouth right after.

"Bleh!" She coughed and made a big fit. Shino didn't express any emotion towards the kiss, but Sakura giggled a bit.

The bottle was spun once more, and it landed on Sasuke. He whimpered. The bottle was spun again and it landed on………ME?!?!?!? Now how did THAT happen? I was not going to kiss another guy; I was supposed to be with Hinata!

Sasuke seemed a bit happy at the idea, wich scared me. He leaned closer. His lips were starting to approach mine, like a huge monster going after it's prey. I couldn't let this happen. I grabbed Akamaru and shoved him towards Sasuke, who ended up kissing a dog instead of me. Phew.

Sasuke spat. The others laughed and I was relieved.

After the bottle was spun a few more times, it finally landed on Hinata. I blushed. Hopefully the bottle would land on me. It spun again. It seemed as though everything was going in slow motion. It landed on me! Hurrah! Wait no!!! No nononono! It moved and landed on Naruto. END OF THE WORLD!

" Yes!" Hinata screamed. "I got Naruto and not Kiba! Yes!"

I winced at her last sentence. Did she actually say that?

"I-I have to go now. See you guys tomorrow." I whispered, leaving the house and going to a nearby bench with Akamaru.

I sat, a tear trickling down my cheek.

I really don't know how long I sat there, but I could smell someone approaching. It was… Hinata. I could smell her sweet scent. I didn't know how to face her.

"K-kiba, are you alright? You left in such a hurry, a-and… I was worried."

"Worried about Naruto." I scoffed.

"No, it's n-not like that." She said in her soft tone. I loved it, her voice.

"Yes, it is. I always try to be kind but all that exists to you is Naruto. I don't exist to you. All I want is your attention, and you never give it. I, I just thought you would be different." I paused. What should I say next? "I just want this…"

I didn't expect to do this, but I kissed her. Not a peck, but a loving kiss.I held her face in my hand; it was so soft.

I stopped the kiss. "That's all I want. You."

Hinata blushed. "I just want Naruto. But he doesn't want me. I'm so sorry Kiba, I never noticed you. I-I have been such a fool. All I have to say is…" She returned the kiss. "I want you too." I smiled.


End file.
